Dear, Please Dont Go
by rainnova
Summary: I dont know what will I do now. I can't live without your smile, your kindness, your love, and without you. I want to die now, with you. Ligth Yagami.  Please, dont go /YAOI/Angst/Dont like, Dont read!/ Challange fic from Applebumb/RnR?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note anime/manga,its belong to Tsugumi Ohba &Takeshi Obata.**

**Warning: YAOI, non-lime/lemon, Angst. (Dont like, dont read! No flame!)**

**Note: Setting diambil tanpa adanya buku death note. L dan Light bertemu di kampus. Setelah mereka lulus, L dan Light memutuskan untuk menikah.**

**Note: saya gak tahu kenapa bisa bikin seperti ini. Itu terjadi begitu saja, salahkan tangan saya yang mengetik cerita ini. *digampar.**

**Ok, Enjoy~ **

**.**

_**Dear**_**, please dont go.**

.

.

Pemuda jangkung berambut cokelat berjalan menyusuri ramainya kota Tokyo di senja hari, sesekali ia menghirup nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Melonggarkan dasi yang ia pakai. Kepenatan jelas terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Peluh bergulir dari keningnya. Ia mendengus. Pekerjaan sebagai detektif membuatnya menggunakan otak dengan keras. Kadang ia merasa penat, bosan. Tapi kepenatan itu seketika hilang saat ia melihat orang itu. Seseorang—oh bahkan mungkin beberapa orang—yang membuat dunianya lebih berwarna.

Ia sampai di depan pintu rumah mewah yang menjadi tempat peristirahatannya selama ini. Bersama orang itu, bersama _mereka_.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu rumahnya. Suara-suara bising teriakan anak-anak yang sedang berlarian menyambut gendang telinganya.

"_Tadaima_," teriaknya lantang. Membuat kedua anak yang berlarian menoleh kearahnya.

"Oh...Papa.._Okaeri,_" seorang anak yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dari yang satu berlari ke arahnya, lalu memeluknya dari belakang yang sedang duduk membuka sepatu.

"_Okaeri_," teriak yang satunya lagi.

"Ya Mello, tolong biarkan Papa buka sepatu dulu. Oh ya, dimana—?"

"—_Tousan _sedang memasak didalam." Kata Mello sembari melepas pelukannya. Lalu tersenyum.

Anak yang satu lagi hanya terdiam, memandang mereka berdua, lalu melangkah masuk ke arah dapur.

Pemuda jangkung berambut coklat tersebut berdiri, melangkah ke arah dapur, diikuti seorang anak yaang tadi memeluknya. Matanya bulat menilik. "Papa..suatu hari nanti aku ingin menjadi detektif seperti Papa..." Ia tersenyum kepada Pemuda itu—papanya, sambil mensejajarkan langkah.

Sang Papa hanya mengangguk. Terus melangkah hingga menemukan sesosok pemuda berambut hitam yang agak bungkuk, sedang mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di dalam panci, wangi masakan menyengat masuk ke dalam hidungnya.

Ia menghampiri sang empunya rambut hitam acak-acakan itu. Lalu berdiri di belakangnya. Membisikan sesuatu, "_tadaima_, L."

Sang empunya rambut hitam yang dipanggil L tersebut reflek menoleh kebelakang. "Light-kun, _okaeri_." Jawabnya tersenyum.

Pemuda berambut cokelat—yang dipanggil Light—membalas senyum L.

"Duduklah di kursi. _Pasta _yang kubuat hampir matang."

"Baiklah, _dear_. Aku memang sudah lapar. Tak sempat makan siang karena suatu kasus yang rumit." Light menarik salah satu kursi di depan seorang anaknya yang lebih kecil lalu ia duduk di kursi tersebut. Bertumpu dagu pada salah satu sikunya.

Seorang anak kecil yang sedari tadi diam menatapnya, angkat bicara, "kasus apa, Papa?" matanya membulat, persis seperti L.

"Pembunuhan berantai. Near, kau masih terlalu kecil kalau aku menceritakan kasus kali ini, eh?" Light menatapnya dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat dan tertawa kecil. Ia tahu benar sifat Near, ia pasti akan meronta untuk diceritakan semua kasus yang dihadapi Light.

"Aku juga ingin dengar, Papa." Mello menarik kursi di sebelah Near, duduk dan menumpu dagu dengan kedua sikunya. Menatap Light dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Wah sepertinya aku sudah kelepasan bicara." Light tersenyum kecil.

Near dan Mello tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Oh...ayolah, Papa sudah penat dengan pekerjaan kali ini. Nanti saja ya," Light tersenyum melihat kedua anak asuhnya yang benar-benar mirip dirinya dan L.

Kekecewaan nampak di wajah Near dan Mello. Mereka mendengus.

"Nanti malam aku akan merecoki Papa." Kata Mello mengancam.

"Aku akan mengikuti Papa sampai Papa mau cerita." Near menambahkan.

"Sudah-sudah. Kita makan saja dulu." L menyelamatkan Light yang sedang berada dalam dua _deathglare_ anaknya tersebut. Menaruh sepiring _pasta_ di depan Light, lalu Mello dan Near. Tak lupa ia menaruh juga di hadapan bangku kosong di sebelah Light yang akan ia isi.

Light terkekeh melihat itu. Lalu mulai melahap _pasta_ buatan L.

.

.

Kedua anak tersebut—Near dan Mello—mengekori Light sepanjang waktu, menungguinya saat Light sedang mandi. Sesekali Light terkekeh. Ia menuju ke kamarnya untuk memakai baju. Terlihat L disana sedang asyik menonton—sepertinya televisi sambil menyesap kopi super manisnya.

"Light-kun, lihatlah video ini sebentar, sepertinya ada kejangga—, eh?"

L melihat dua orang anak yang tengah mengekori Light yang sedang memilih baju di dalam lemari.

"Near, Mello, sedang apa kalian?" L heran.

"Aku sedang mengancam Papa," Mello menoleh, lalu berseru pada Near, "ya kan? Near?" Near mengangguk. Kadang mereka terlalu polos. Tentu saja, umur Mello baru menginjak 10 tahun, sedangkan Near 8 tahun. Light dan L langsung jatuh cinta pada mereka berdua saat melihatnya di _wammy's house_, yayasan yatim piatu yang tak jauh dari kota. Maka itu, mereka mengasuhnya dengan benar. Memberikan _homeschooling_ untuk mereka.

Light tertawa kecil. Memakai seluruh pakaiannya. Lalu berlutut, menatap kedua putra tercintanya. "Near, Mello, Papa akan menceritakan kasus itu. Sekarang tunggulah di kamar kalian. Papa akan kesana, setelah Papa berbicara dengan _Tousan_." Light tersenyum dan mengecup kedua kening mereka.

"Baiklah, janji?" Mello mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Light tersenyum, lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Mello.

"Janji."

Near dan Mello melangkah keluar kamar. "Aku tunggu lima menit," tambah Near.

Light terkekeh. Lalu segera menghampiri L yang sedang menatap layar. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga L, berbisik, "ada apa, _dear_?"

L terkejut sedikit. Lalu mulai berbicara tentang kasus yang sedang ia tangani. Ia bekerja sebagai seorang detektif bayaran di rumah. "Saya sedang berurusan dengan perampok kelas atas. Lihatlah, ini video _cctv_ yang merekam kejadian pada jam tersebut. Tapi tidak terlihat apapun, dan jam pada video ini tidak berjalan dengan sesuai. Mungkinkah mereka memanipulasi video ini, atau—?"

Light memegang pundak L dari belakang. "_Dear_, kau pintar. Kenapa urusan seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa. Lihatlah sekali lagi. Dan kau akan menemukan trik yang mereka pakai." Light mengecup rambut L. "Aku ingin mendongeng tentang kasus yang kuhadapi. Near dan Mello pasti sudah menunggu dan menggerutu."

L mengangguk. Light melangkah keluar kamar dan menutup pintu.

"Siapa yang akan menenangkan kedua anak itu selain dia?. Dan siapa yang akan membantu saya keluar dari kebodohan sesaat seperti ini selain dia?. Oh, saya benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpanya." L berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Lalu tersenyum menatap layar, menyesap kopi super manisnya, dan menggigit sate permen miliknya. "Bingo."

.

.

Setelah selesai berdongeng dengan kedua putranya. Light keluar kamar mereka, mereka sudah tertidur pulas disana. Light memang pandai bercerita. Lalu Light melangkah menuju kamarnya. Di bukanya pintu kamar dengan hati-hati. Takut kalau L sudah tidur—tapi sepertinya tidak.

"_Dear_, kau belum tidur? Sudah larut." Light menutup pintu kamar. Lalu berjalan dan duduk di kursi samping L.

"Saya sudah menemukan triknya. Yang perlu Saya lakukan sekarang adalah menghubungi mereka dan langsung terjun ketempat tersebut untuk menampilkan trik yang mereka pakai. Oh, dan saya akan melihat brangkas tebal yang katanya sudah dibobol dengan cara yang aneh." L meracau, seakan tidak mendengar pernyataan Light.

Light menghembuskan nafasnya. Menangkap pundak L dan membawanya untuk menoleh kearahnya dan menatap kedua mata cokelat Light. Mata hitam L dengan lingkaran hitam tebal melihat lurus ke dalam mata Light. "_Dear_, kumohon. Besok bisa kau lanjutkan. Aku tahu kau melihat video ini dari pagi, dan hanya meninggalkannya pada saat kau memasak untuk Near dan Mello—dan juga untukku."

Mata L membulat. Senyum tipis terlihat di bibirnya. "Kau tahu, _Light Yagami_. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Light yang sedikit kaget dengan ucapan L yang melantur. Hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "begitu juga aku."

"Nah, sekarang. Matikan video itu. Dan tidurlah, aku akan mendongeng untukmu." Light tersenyum. Mengecup pipi L yang pucat dengan lembut.

"Light-kun," L menarik lengan baju Light yang akan segera beranjak dari kursi.

"Ya, _dear?_" Light menoleh, dan duduk kembali.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan saya." Entah kenapa, ucapan itu langsung meluncur dari dalam mulut L. Ia merasa akan ada sesuatu. Entah apa.

"Tentu saja, _dear_. Aku mencintaimu." Light mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah L. Mengecup lembut bibir L. Membuat wajah L sedikit memanas. Light memandangnya lurus ke dalam mata L.

"Kau manis sekali," Light tersenyum.

Wajah L merah padam. Ia memukul bahu Light pelan, "berhenti menggodaku!" L terkekeh. Melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Light. Memeluknya erat.

'_Entah perasaan apa ini, saya merasa akan ada yang hilang. Saya tak ingin kehilanganmu. Tak ingin. Jangan tinggalkan saya,_' batin L.

.

.

Light tengah berada di dalam keriuhan kantor polisi. Mereka semua sibuk. Kasus yang Light tangani akhirnya sampai pada ujungnya. Pembunuh yang menjadi tersangka pembunuhan berantai yang menyebabkan sepuluh orang anggota kepolisian meninggal sudah ditemukan.

Entah kenapa pembunuh itu memang hanya mengincar para polisi. Satu dari teman baik Light juga telah dihabisi. Makadari itu, ia yang terjun langsung untuk mengejar dan memburu sang pembunuh yang katanya sedang dikepung di salah satu gedung tua dan terpencil di daerah Tokyo.

Ia keluar dari ruangan polisi dengan tergesa. Diikuti salah satu rekannya, Matsuda. Mereka melaju ke arah gedung yang menjadi markas sang pembunuh.

"Light-kun. Apa kau sudah memakai jaket anti pelurumu? Kudengar mereka—pembunuh berantai itu berjumlah lima orang—dan membawa senapan canggih."

Light hanya diam. Dan terus menyetir mobilnya dengan kencang.

"Dan mereka lihai menggunakan senapan," sambung Matsuda.

Light masih tetap diam. Terpusat dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Dalam menghadapi suatu kasus, dia tidak pernah memakai jaket anti peluru itu. Ia selalu saja berhasil menghindar dari setiap peluru yang ditujukan padanya saat sedang seperti ini. Dan ia yang selalu saja bisa menembak mereka yang perlu ditembak.

Namun, seperti yang diucapkan Matsuda, hari ini lawan Light sedikit hilai mengumpat dan memainkan senapan mereka. Terlebih lagi jumlah mereka yang cukup banyak.

.

.

L sedang membaca sebuah artikel di sofa tamu saat telepon berdiri. Near dan Mello sedang belajar di ruang khusus belajar dengan pengajar khusus pula. L bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu menggapai telepon yang ada di sebelah televisi.

"_Moshimoshi_...,"

"Bisa bicara dengan L?" tanya suara di seberang sana, sedikit tergesa.

"Ya, ini saya sendiri,"

"Saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa—"

Lutut L lemas, seakan tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi, terperanjat dengan apa yang didengarnya. Telepon itu terputus. Terjatuh kelantai. L menatap kosong. Mello dan Near serta Watari—guru mereka—segera berlari ke arah gaduh karena L terjatuh.

"_Tousan_, ada apa?" Ujar Mello.

"Ada apa L-sama?" Watari memegang pundak L.

"_Tousan...," _ kali ini Near bersuara.

L tetap diam, tak bergeming. Hanya menatap lurus, kosong. Lalu memeluk kedua putranya.

.

.

L berdiri di tengah orang-orang yang berpakaian hitam. Near dan Mello menangis disisinya. L menatap kosong batu nisan tersebut. Mengeja nama yang terukir disana. Ia berharap ia tidak bisa membaca saat itu. _**Light Yagami**_. Begitulah nama itu terukir. _Light gugur dalam tugas_.

"_Aku...aku sudah mengingatkannya untuk memakai jaket anti peluru. Aku sudah memperingatkan jumlah mereka dan senapan mereka. Tapi dia hanya diam dan terus menyetir. Hingga disana ia langsung ikut memburu. Dan..dan...ia tertembak lima kali."_

Ucapan Matsuda yang sedang terbaring dirumah sakit terngiang kembali di telinga L. Matsuda menceritakan segalanya sambil menangis.

Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya. Perih, pedih, sesak, dadanya terasa berat. Ia merasa jantungnya akan meledak karena terlalu kencang berdetak. Jadi inikah jawaban atas perasaannya yang aneh itu?

Inikah akhir dari hidup indahnya selama tiga tahun terakhir yang ia jalani bersama Light? Ia berlutut. Near dan Mello memangil-manggil namanya. "Papa...papa...," mereka tersedu.

Ia melihat kedalam kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa orang yang sangat ia sayangi, orang yang menikahinya tiga tahun yang lalu, dan orang yang selalu bisa memenangkan hati Mello dan Near kini telah pergi untuk selamanya. Bahkan, dia belum mengatakan 'saya mencintaimu' untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Orang-orang yang tadi mengerubungi pemakaman Light kini mundur satu persatu. Pergi dari sana. Dan tinggalah tiga orang disana, L—Mello—dan Near.

L hanya diam. Tanpa bisa bergerak dan menoleh dari nisan yang tertoreh namanya. Tetap berlutut dan mematung. Ia tidak bisa bernafas. Sungguh sesak sekali. Liquid bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Perlahan bergulir jatuh di pipi pucatnya. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya rintik hujan.

.

.

_Dear, why you go away from me, from our childs? You say that you dont want to leave me alone. You say that you always love me forever. And then, what happened yesterday? You close your eyes forever. You leave me, Mello, and Near. _

_I dont know what will I do now. I can't live without your smile, your kindness, your love, and without you. I want to die now, with you. Ligth Yagami._

_Please, dont go~ _

_._

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**Note: Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaa fic Yaoi pertama plus ada adegan cupcup! (lebay) ok bagaimana. Ada feel nya? Angst atau tidak? Ada saran? Komentar? Silahkan klik Review :)**

**R**

**E  
><strong>

**V  
><strong>

**I  
><strong>

**E  
><strong>

**W **

**.**

**(^.^)/**


End file.
